Smile
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [oneshot] A pretty short oneshot about Hinata wanting Naruto to smile while training, and a special day that Naruto forgot. Is it Hinata, though? And why does she want him to smile?


**Smile**

**A/N:** A short oneshot from my random and weird mind…tacos are good.

Naruto slid backward on the hard, grassy ground. He hit a tree not far from his fall, which created a big lump on his head. He moaned in moderate pain, while the lump grew to look like a dog's bouncy chew toy.

"Naruto, you loser…you have no balance at all," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto growled in resentment. Kakashi sighed in exasperation. Sakura giggled.

"That was great, Sasuke! You're so awesome!" The pink-haired kunoichi praised. As usual, Sasuke sighed it off. Sakura slumped after he sighed.

"Naruto, you _need_ to work on your balance," Kakashi suggested. "To work on this skill, follow me. Sasuke, Sakura, stay here."

"Yes, Sensei!" The two said in unison. Kakashi then walked away from the training grounds, and Naruto, walking in zigzags, managed to follow.

---

The masked jounin and the air-headed ninja walked to the bridge where the three genin always waited for their late sensei. Across the bridge was the river and a large, narrow, wooden pole standing about five feet above the river.

"You are to stand on this pole for two hours," Kakashi briefly explained.

"Huh? That's it??? Stand on that freakin' pole for two measly hours?" Naruto puffed. He hopped to the pole, and propped up one of his legs. His threw his arms around his head, and grinned at his teacher.

Kakashi shook his head. "You think this was going to be easy?"

Kakashi took out three volumes of Icha Icha Paradise wrapped in plastic wrap from his weapons pouch, and hopped up to put it on his head. He also took out an apple from his pocket, and jumped to put it on the very top of the books stacked on Naruto's head. Kakashi landed in the river, and jumped back up to the bridge to stare at Naruto struggle. His foot lost balance, and he screamed when he jumped in the river, along with the books and the apple.

"You are not to leave that pole until you've completed the exercise for TWO FULL HOURS," Kakashi sternly said. "I suggest you do it before sundown, because those books are new, and I want to read them. I also suggest you make no expressions, such as smiling and laughing, if you want to make it to dinner."

Naruto grumbled in frustration. "Dammit…okay, fine, Kakashi-sensei!"

The blonde ninja propped his foot up once again, and he held the books and apple so he could control his balance. Thirty minutes later, and after Kakashi left him, he started to get the hang of it. At that moment, Hinata came by. She looked to her left to find that Naruto looked like he was meditating.

"N-N-Naruto…hello…" Hinata shyly greeted. "A-Are you training?"

Naruto had his eyes closed in concentration. Once he heard the voice of shy Hinata, he opened one eye. He then opened both to find the kunoichi standing on the bridge. "Oh! Hi Hinata! Ugh…I can't make any freaking expressions because I can't balance on this thing!"

"O-Oh…" Hinata sadly said. "Well, why don't you smile?"

"Huh?"

"Smile! It takes only about 40-something muscles to smile!" Hinata said, grinning.

"Uhh…okay." Naruto smiled his eyes out, grinning to his eyes. Suddenly, he lost his balance. "Wh-wh-whaaa!!!!!" The ninja then fell again in the water, along with the books and the apple. He grabbed the books and the apple, and glared at Hinata.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, HINATA?!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"B-B-But…I wanted to see you smile!" Hinata said, with fearfulness in her voice.

"WELL, YOU MADE ME FALL, AND NOW I HAVE TO STAND ON THIS THING AGAIN FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS!!!!!!" Naruto shouted back.

Hinata, surprisingly, started to laugh. She started laughing so hard, she almost cried!

"Huh…?" Naruto dumbfounded said to himself.

There was a sudden "poof" noise. It was Kakashi.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Great. You passed," The scarecrow-haired jounin simply said to Naruto.

"Eh? I don't get it…" Naruto said.

"Well…you smiled. I really wanted to see you happy today. Really, do you even know what day it is?" Kakashi asked.

"What?"

"It's Sakura's birthday. Now that you've smiled and pretty much got your balance down, go get her a gift or something."

"Really?! AWESOME! I'M GONNA GO GET HER THAT TEDDY BEAR IN THAT ONE STORE!!!!" Naruto anxiously exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Naruto." Kakashi then held up a brown, fuzzy, small teddy bear with a small, leaf ninja headband around its neck.

Naruto frowned.

"Remember to smile!" Kakashi joked.

**A/N:** I'd write more…but I'm really tired. I hope you liked the short story, now go review. I accept any kind.


End file.
